mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Gary Smith
Gary Smith is the secondary antagonist in Bully game and known as a vicious sociopath and Lertrich's puppet to take over the Dixmor Academy. Info Gary and Jimmy Hopkins become friends in the mission Welcome to Bullworth, with Gary introducing Jimmy to the school and the six gangs in the school. Gary tells Jimmy of his plan to take over the school and the two, occasionally with Peter Kowalski work together. However, Gary stops taking his medication and becomes increasingly paranoid, believing that Jimmy is plotting against him for some reason. Gary then leads Jimmy into a trap, forcing Jimmy to fight Russell Northrop in the sewers. However, when Jimmy prevails, Gary disappears into the background, creating trouble for Jimmy. Gary first convinces the Preppies to turn against Jimmy, claiming that Jimmy said that Tad Spencer was inbred in mission "The Eggs". He appears again in Chapter 3, helping Johnny and his gang in "Wrong Part of Town". Gary then again disappears into the background, but also turns the Nerds against Jimmy, telling Earnest Johnson that the pair could take over the school. After Jimmy defeats the Nerds, Gary turns the Townies against him and convinces them to start an open war against the Bullworth population. Jimmy then also loses control of the six school gangs and is expelled by Justin Roberts, who was informed by Gary that Jimmy marked the Town Hall. While Jimmy is fighting the Townies, Gary becomes Head Boy at Dixmor's, and manages to start a riot on the school campus, with six gangs openly attacking each other. Jimmy, Russell and the Townies leader, Edgar Munsen manage to take control of the school again by defeating the gang leaders. Jimmy and Gary meet once again, with Gary leading Jimmy to the school roof where a fight begins. Jimmy beats Gary, with the pair falling through the glass roof and into Roberts's office. Roberts, who heard that Gary was the facade cause of everything, and know about Lertrich's plan for Academy and his experiments, expells Gary, who is then dragged out of the office by Jimmy and fires Lertrich for being the mastermind behind Gary. Despite being expelled, Jennifer Danvers continues to make announcements over the public announcement system calling him to Roberts's office and small talk claims that he is hiding in the bell tower of the academy and living close to Blue Skies Industrial Park with the Townies. Quotes Personality and traits Gary has a very bad reputation among the other students and even staff in school. He is described by Algie as a sociopath, Pinky claims that Gary likes to torture people, and Lionele Galloway claims in Chapter 5 conversational dialogue that he saw Gary in the staff office and that "he can't be up to any good". Gary admits that he suffers from ADD, and also shows traits of narcissism and paranoia, often imagining he's in charge of a large empire. He was on behavior medication but stopped taking it some time around Halloween, which is also what leads to his betrayal of Jimmy. He has also been a therapy patient of Dr. Whyte. Despite being mentally unstable, he is highly observant, telling Jimmy that "Nothing escapes his notice". However, he also thinks that friends are for the weak, seeing most people as tools to be used or enemies to be crushed. But he tends to call people "friend", regardless of whether he's being friendly or hostile towards them. His insult of choice is "gay". Gary proves himself to be incredibly manipulative to other students and adults, and highly intelligent, something he constantly reminds others of due to his arrogance and vanity. His background is mostly unknown. He cites his parents as one of his "problems". Miss Abby speaks poorly of Gary's mother, and Mr. Smith is suggested to be Gary's grandfather since he shares the same surname and complains about the state of the family. Donald Borlinghathen can be heard to mention that Mr. Smith was kicked out of Dixmor Academy and went to Dixmor Asylum. If this were true in reference to Gary's grandfather, it could help explain Gary's behavior. Towards the end of the game, several townsfolk make comments about Gary's bad behavior and unstable personality. Gary is very open about his plan to take over Dixmor, going so far as to shout that he intends to run the school in front of the gang leaders and their bodyguards during "Russell in the Hole". Somehow, he was apparently able to convince them all to trust him, although most, if not all of his interactions with them took place off screen. Trivia *Gary appears in a deleted cutscene in Chapter 3, part of which can be seen on the "Holiday Special" trailer. He talks to Jimmy about how "young love... is a beautiful thing.", and then pantomimes doggy style while saying "spank me". It is probably that this cutscene was removed due to sexual content, which could have hurt "Bully's" T rating. Not only was the cutscene removed from the game but the dialogue for it was removed from the data files entirely. *In the mission "Halloween", his physics are reverted from small to large, possible because of a coding error. Gallery Nazi_Gary.jpg|Nazi Gary. Gary_art.png|Gary drawing. Gary_talks_gif.gif|Gary talking about his therapy. Gary_bully.jpg|Smith facing Jimmy. Gary_VS_Jimmy.jpg|Smith VS Jimmy art. Smith_art.png|Full body draw of Gary. Category:Characters Category:Kids Category:Americans Category:Liars Category:Deadbeats Category:Bullies Category:Arrogant Characters Category:Filled with Evil Category:Cute people Category:Nazis Category:Tottal psychos Category:Ultranationalists